vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eschaton
Summary The Eschaton a sentient artificial intelligence within Charles Stross's Eschaton series novels. The Eschaton is a resulting entity that is born when artificial intelligence exceeded that of humans through the use of closed timelike curves to send information to its past and is responsible for the event known as the Singularity where 90% of the population inexplicably disappeared, transported far away from the observable universe. Earth collapses politically and economically in the wake of this population crash; the Internet Engineering Task Force eventually assumes the mantle of the United Nations, or at least its altruistic mission and charitable functions. Anarchism replaces nation-states and is described as having 900 of the planet's original 15000 polities as members, and its membership is not limited to polities. These humans were sent to colonize other planets and were taken back one year in time for every light-year the star was from Earth. Colonies were scattered across a 6000 light-year area of the galaxy, all with the same message from the Eschaton etched onto a prominent monument somewhere. There is also evidence that the Eschaton has enforced the "or else" through drastic measures, such as inducing supernovae or impact events on the civilization that attempted to create causality-violating technology, or time-travel devices. Earth and the colonies re-establish relations and trade and regained higher technological levels due to "cornucopia machines", molecular assemblers that can recreate or duplicate objects. A century later, using quantum tunneling-based jump drives, the first interstellar missions involving effective faster-than-light travel without violating causality, are launched. Trans-humanist technologies that came into being before or during the Singularity, such as cybernetic implants, anti-aging and life extension treatments, are in wide use. Spaceships use antimatter, fusion and electron-sized black holes as propulsion. Some colonies, however, rejected or restricted use of advanced technology for social, cultural or political reasons, and instead of devolving into anarchism as Earth did, have replicated politically restrictive states from Earth's history. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Eschaton, E, Big E, Enemy Origin: Eschaton series (Singularity Sky & Iron Sunrise) Gender: Genderless Age: Inapplicable Classification: Sentient AI Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal (The Eschaton is software that has achieved computational sentience), Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6, and 9), Hacking, Data Manipulation, Creation (Provided humanity with Cornucopia Machines, factories, raw materials, tools, and energy), Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation and Teleportation (Can create wormholes between multiple locations to mass-transport objects and individuals), Time Travel with Causality Violating Devices, Antimatter Manipulation (Can throw anti-matter comets and meteors), Technology Manipulation (Can manipulate numerous aspects of ReMastered despite being completely separate entities), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), minor Clairvoyance (Ensures that the Eschaton will continue to exist in the future, Manages causality by ensuring a certain event will occur in the future by editing history), Inorganic Physiology, Matter Manipulation and Duplication with Cornucopia Machines Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Possesses to power to wipe out couple hundreds of planets as long as it deems the area as "contaminated" by large-scale causality violation, the greatest recorded measure involving the initiation of a Type II supernova.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Sucked nine billion humans out of the observable universe within a blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: Unknown (Exists as a program outside of conventional harm, it is unknown what Eschaton utilized to eliminate threats and perform destruction) Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius (Possesses a level of intellect compared to a futuristic human society as a human might compare to a frog, One can not fool the Eschaton by lying to himself) Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Hackers Category:Data Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Antimatter Users Category:Technology Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Duplication Users Category:Strossverse